Moonlit Elena
by Daisy Broken-Straw
Summary: My idea on how Daemon Spade and Elena thoughts upon the time before and after they first met. Inspired by KHR chapter 345: Eternal Elena.


Moonlit Elena

Summary: My idea on how Daemon Spade and Elena first met. Inspired by KHR chapter 345: Eternal Elena.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, this honor belongs solely to Akira Amano.

Daemon Spade's POV:

Raising the wine up to my eyes, I can't help but compare it to the blood. Oh but not the blood of nobility, no for them their blood was different certainly more precious than those of the weaker and poorer people in this world. Although I am an aristocrat I have no insane notion that my blood was any better than those of lower rank than me. After all in some point in time we all shall bleed, die and turn to dust.

Surveying the people in the party I could not stop my newly acquired cynical views any longer. These people who dress in finery and riches as if it is their due, all the while ignoring the cries of those lower to them. I wonder if they believe that they are indeed more special than others to the point that they delude themselves to the fact that they too will be devoured by worms upon their death. Ah, to each his own I say to myself.

I wonder if no one in this celebration is much more than a pretty and expensive painting to be viewed, praised and envied by others.

Elena's POV:

Another party once again but who am I to complain when I have clothes on my back and food of every kind I could ever want. It also helps keeping up appearances and contacts. Most of the aristocrats I considered as friends are harmless enough although they are ignorant to things that don't concern them. None the less, without their knowing they are helping some of the less unfortunate. A carefully place advice on how to gain popularity and how to appease those higher and lower to them have greatly help some of the oppressed.

Still I look into every face hoping and waiting for someone who was more in touch to the bitter reality of this world. I wonder if this will be the party where I shall find a true friend among my so-called kind. Giotto told me one of these days I might just find an unexpected friend and as much as I asked him about his cryptic remark he refused to answer. I even asked him on the gender of my "friend" but he just laughed it off, not even G or Lampo could help me out on deciphering what he meant.

As I walked among the well-dressed men and women, I couldn't help but notice a familiar back near the table piled high with food. I was surprised to see him in the party, lately I have heard rumors that he has started to decline party invitations and only attending the ones that has a direct regards to his family. People were already commenting on his eccentricity.

Curious, I moved slowly but surely towards his way, complementing the ladies on their dresses and jewelry, asking the men if their lands were alright. Finally I was close enough to see that he help his wine glass in an iron grip and was looking at the drink strangely. Suddenly he looked up and then I saw in his eyes that he wasn't eccentric but that he was my unexpected friend. Now smiling with happiness, I make my way to him.

Daemon's POV:

Blinking in surprise and astonishment, I furtively looked at my sides to see, the recipient of the dazzling smile that now graced Elena's face. Gulping I couldn't believe that she was smiling at me. I have never bothered to become close to the royal family so I was surprise to see her smiling at me as if I was a longtime friend of hers.

"Hello. Won't you accompany me to the balcony?" She said to me cheerfully.

I bowed my head in respect to her and offered her my arm. Up close she was indeed a beauty. Her soft pink dress was simple compared to the extravagant fashion to which the other ladies wore with a vengeance. Looking at her unadorned hair and face, I was struck by the fact that though she wore no jewelry she was much more beautiful than any of the other young women attending the party. She was richer than any of the people here and yet she chose not to wear anything that would clue in her royal lineage.

"Are you alright now?" she asked to me with a smile.

"Pardon? I am quite alright, my lady."

She smiled wider, "I see. I suppose that was why you were looking at your wine as if it were to be blame by the atrocity of society."

I was taken aback by her quick yet somewhat accurate assessment.

"Are elders would say we are too young to be so jaded. Yet because of this youth it allows us the chance to see the truth with much more clear eyes than those who have been blinded by the tradition and belief of our status, don't you agree?"

Taken aback I answered her, "My lady, are you suggesting that there is something wrong with our current way of life?"

"A question for a question, very witty. Let me tell you this, we are of the same mind." Once more she smiled to me yet this time it was different. Her smile was as warm as it was but her eyes held a serious light to it. Suddenly the clouds that once hid the moon were gone and what I saw caught my breath. Her smile was pure and sweet and her eyes showed her belief and strength.

Upon that balcony, I met someone as real as the moon above. She had a smile as warm as the sun and was as gentle as the light of the moon. She became my first true friend and so was I to her.


End file.
